Diary Si GoldSaint Tengil
by Aizawa P' nut
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 3! Read n Review please
1. Beginning of A Journal

**Diary Si GoldSaint Tengil**

Chapter 1 – Prolog

Disclaimer : Pokoknya SS bukan punyaku. Walaupun saia sdh menangis dgn air mata buaya sampe nawarin duit Rp 2 milyar sama Om Masami Kurumada, tetap aja gak dikasih.

My 1st fanfic. Enjoy!

**SELASA**

Pertama-tama, biar kuluruskan. Buku ni adalah sebuah JURNAL, bukan DIARY. Hebat. Bagaimana jika seseorang mergokin gw bawa buku bersampul DIARY dan mengira aku banci ato semacamnya? Dan satu hal lagi, hal ni bukan kemauan gw, tapi dipaksa sama Ai (OC-nya author). Jadi jangan harap gw mau nulis "dear diary" ini ato "dear diary" itu. JURNAL ini juga gw dapet dari usaha keras gw nyolong budgetnya kakak gw.

O, ya, gw lupa! Perkenalkan, nama gw Aiolia, Gold Saint Leo. Gw sekolah di "Saori Oyster Sauce International School", punyanya Athena gw, yg gg taw diri dan gak bermodal tersebut. Gw punya kakak, namanya Aiolos, pecinta band, rocker, punk, .el semacamnya(maaf ya Aiolos-sama,hehehehe). Gw juga suka sama seorang cewek. Hehehhe… namanya Marin. Dia tu adalah cewek paling terkenal dan terpopuler di sekolah gw. Makanya, semua cowok pada ngefans dan ngejar ngejar dia! Sayangnya, Athena gw nyuruh semua cewek di kota Athens tu buat pake topeng. So, kita semua ga bisa liat mukanya. Tapi, katanya Seiya, adek kelas gw, Marin pernah buka topengnya pas waktu ngajarin si Seiya itu! Waa… gw kan jadi iri… soalnya semua cowok tuh dah ngelakuin semua cara agar Marin mau buka topengnya! Mulai dari nawarin permen(mana mau?) sampe ngasih duit 2 milyar yang didapetin dari SUPER DEAL 2 MILYAR!( waaa! kalo Marin gak mau, biar Ai aja!). tapi, tetep aja, dia gak mau buka topengnya… semogaaa suatu hari nantiii… gw bisa liat mukanya… satu kali… aja.. hehhehehe…

**RABU**

Nah, gw kan pernah bilang, kalo gw nulis JURNAL ini saat liburan musim panas (pernah bilang gak ya?). Hari ini, liburan gw selesai… rasanya males banget kalo harus turun dari tempat tidur. Mana air di kamar mandi tu rasanya…brrrrrr…kayak es batu. Soalnya yang ngisiin bak kamar mandi itu pembantu gw, namanya Camus (wah…gomen, Camus-san…hehehhe). Tiba tiba, kakak gw masuk ke kamar.

**Aiolis** : woyyy! Bangoon! Dah pagiii!

**Aiolia** : aaaah… iya…iya…

Padalah, benernya kakak gw tuh mau ngerjain gw. Sekarang ini belom jam 6 pagi… ternyata masih jam 2 subuh! Kakak gw tuh pinteeer banget ngerjain orang. Dia berlagak sok rapi, dah pake seragam (gw SMP, sedangkan kakak gw SMA), pake dasi, pake celana, pake kaos kaki, pake sepatu, pake topi, pake tas, pokoknya, lengkap! Seolah-olah sudah mau ke sekolah. Jendela gw pun ditutup rapat rapat supaya gak kelihatan kalo ini masih subuh. Trus karna gw gak tau ini masih subuh, gw cepetan mandi, trus ganti baju. Lalu gw turun, ke lantai bawah, ngambil roti ma susu sapi. Ya iyalah susu sapi, masa susu kambing?

**Shura** : susu kambing lebih nikmat daripada susu sapi!

**Mu** : lebih enak susu domba! (emang ada?)

**Aldebaran** : nggak! Pokoknya susu sapi is d best!

**Shura** : KAMBING!

**Mu** : DOMBA!

**Aldebaran** : SAPI!

**Ai** : tiga tiganya nggak enak!

**Shura, Mu, Aldebaran** : teganya kauw! Hiks!

**Ai** : ok! Back 2 d story!

Nah, selagi mereka ber-3 bertengkar, gw makan tu roti. Tiba tiba, Ai teriak di kuping gw, pake toa lagi.

**Ai** : heh! Kamu! Subuh-subuh sudah makan! Kamu ngambil jatahku lagi ya! Ngapain sih pagi pagi makan rotiku! Masih jam 2 tauuuuuuuk!

**Aiolia** :UAPPPAAAA?

**Ai**: MASIHHHH JAM DUAAAAAAAAAA!

**Aiolia** : APPPAAAAA?

**Ai** : MASIHHH JAAAM DUUUUUUUAAAAA, BUDEEEEEEGGGGG!

**Aiolia** : ooo… koq gak bilang dari tadi?

**Ai **: dasar orang budeg!

**Aiolia** : apa?

**Ai (kesel)** : gak ada apa apa!

**Aiolia** : lo, biasanya kan gw makan rotimu kan gpp, koq hari ni marah marah?

**Ai** : kan masih jam dua!

**Aiolia** : loh? Kak Aiolos bilang udah jam 6!

**Ai **: belom!

**Aiolia** : udah!

**Ai** : belom, goblog! Liat tu jam!

Setelah gw liat, memang masih jam 2 (dasar, Aiolia bego juga, kenapa gak dari tadi liat jamnya?).

**Ai** : kembali ke kamarmuuu!

**Aiolia** : aaaa… iaaa…iaa…

Akhirnya, dengan kesel, gw kembali ke kamar gw, awas aj ya kak Aiolos, gw bakal balas dendam… hehehhehehe…

**To Be Continued…**

Waaa… akhirnya… jadilah fic pertamakuuu!

Chapter 2 akan di update 2 jam lagi!

Need review pls…

Thx 4 read ^^


	2. School is A Hell

**Diary Si GoldSaint Tengil**

Chapter 2 –First Day of School

Disclaimer : SS adalah hak sepenuhnya punya Om Masami Kurumada, jadi Ai gak boleh mengubah ubah character yang ada di sana.

**(Masih saja)RABU**

Setelah gw dikerjain sama kakak gw, gw berniat balas dendam. Tapi, gak jadi soalnya kak Aiolos pergi selama 1 minggu sama kakak kelasnya, Dohko-san dan Shion-san. Di rumah tanpa kak Aiolos serasa bagaiiiikaaaaan… SURGAAA!

**Shaka** : surga dunia jelas berbeda daripada surga di surga (emangnya ada?)

**Ai** : tibalah saatnya, saia, author kalian yang cantik, baek, pinter, bla...bla...bla... (H-HOOOEEEEK) ini memperkenalkan character character SS dalam fic saia! JRENG..JRENGG..JRENG!

**Goldies **: hoek! Hoek! Hoeeeeeeek!

**Ai** : hey! tu namanya penghinaan tauk!

**Goldies** : biarin!

**Ai** : jangan gitu dong! Nanti Ai tiap hari bagi bagi permen deh!

**Goldies** : beneran?

**Ai** : iyaaa! Hari ini Ai bakal bagi bagi permen RELAXA! Satu orang 2 buah aja ya! Kalo terlalu banyak, nanti Ai bangkrut! Ok! Let's back 2 da story!

Hmmmm… akhirnya, gw pergi ke sekolah bareng sama adek sepupu gw, namanya MILO?

**Ai** : gapapa lah, sekali kali kan boleh juga Milo sama Aiolia tuker tempat! Ok? Ntar jatah permen kalian ber-2 Ai lipat gandain deh!

**Milo & Aiolia** : hmmm… boleh juga…

Nah, sekarang gw dan adek gw, Milo, lagi naek tangga ke sekolah gw. Tiba tiba gw disenggol ma seorang anak cowok yang badannya besar sama seperti gorilla.

**Aldebaran** : hey! Kamu berani beraninya nyenggol gw.

**Milo** : loh? Bukannya lo yang tadi nyenggol si Aiolia.

**Aldebaran** : eh, kamu Milo ya? Gold Saint yang terkenal itu? Minta tanda tangan dong! Aku ngefans banget sama kamu!

**Aiolia** : haaa? Mil, sejak kapan kamu jadi terkenal?

**Milo** : ooo, itu… gw jadi terkenal baru dari kemaren. Soalnya wa berhasil ngalahin Griffin Minos dari SMU Hades' Specters. Dari kemaren wa udah mau cerita ke kakak, tapi kemaren kakak malah bertengkar ma kak Aiolos-sama. Nggak jadi deh nyeritain ke kakak. Hehhehe…

**Aiolia** : ajarin dong!

**Milo** : gak malu diajarin ma adek sendiri? Bukannya seharusnya kak Aiolia yang ngajarin gw?

**Aiolia** : memang sih… hehehehe.. tapi gapapa lah. Jangan bilang siapa siapa ya, Mil^^

Tadi, habis kesenggol sapi overweight itu, gw masuk ke kelas baru gw, yaitu kelas XII-C. Coba lo semua tebak, apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Jreng… jreng… jreng… tenyata, gw sekelas ma Marin! Cihuyyyyy! Beneran bagaikan surga dunia^^. Terus, pelajaran dimulai. Pak guru baru kita, Pak Posseidon, nanyain kita tentang apa yang paling kita inginkan.

**Pak Posseidon** : anak-anak, sekarang Bapak mau nanya, apa yang paling kalian inginkan dalam hidup ini ?

**Shun** : aku pengen ketemu sama mama-papa lagi!

**Hyoga** : aku pengen mamaku hidup kembali!

**Shiryu** : saya ingin agar Roushi dapat menjalani masa pensiunnya dengan baik!

**Kanon** : biar pinter dong!

**Aiolia** : pengen dapet temen baek!

**Pak Possey** : yah, semoga keinginan kalian semua terkabul.

Nah, stelah pulang, apa yang diomongin Pak Posseidon jadi kenyataan! Gw dapet temen baek! Dia juga murid "Saori Oyster Sauce International School"! dia baru saja pindah ke sebelah kuilku. Dia membawa buku berjudul "Bagaimana mendapat Teman di Lingkungan Baru". Lalu dia mencoba semua banyolan yang ada di buku itu padaku.

**Mu** : tok, tok!

**Aiolia** : hah?

**Mu **: plastik!

**Aiolia** : maaf?

**Mu** : plastik ada cara membuatmu tertawa!

**Aiolia** : kau bilang apa?

Kurasa aku agak kasihan sama dia, jada aku memutuskan untuk melindunginya. Rasanya seru kalau ada Mu, karena aku dapat kesempatan untuk mengerjainya dengan semua trik-trik yang digunakan kak Aiolos untuk mengerjaiku.

**Aiolia** : percaya nggak, kalo tanganmu lebih besar daripada wajahmu, itu berarti IQ-mu rendah!

**Mu** : benarkah? (menempelkan tangan di wajahnya)

**Aiolia** : ha! Kena kau! (memukul wajah dan tangannya Mu)

**Mu** : tapi benarkah aku memiliki IQ-rendah?

**Aiolia** : hmmm… coba kulihat lagi…

**KAMIS**

Hari ini hari kedua masuk sekolah. Hari ini Mu dan aku pergi ke sekolah dengan be-te nya karena hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran olahraga memang menyenangkan. Guru olahragaku, Bu Hera, orangnya baek dan sabar, namun kalo harus bertemu dengan anak itu aku tidak mau.

Siapakah anak itu? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya! Akan di update 7 jam lagi!


	3. Enterprise

**Diary Si GoldSaint Tengil**

Chapter 3 – Fregley and Cheese

Disclaimer : SS bukan punyaku.

**(Masih saja) Kamis**

Seperti yang kubilang, sekolah merupakan hiburan buatku. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku muak tentang sekolah.

Aku mulai merasa kesal karena setiap aku pergi ke kuilnya Mu, aku harus melalui kuil Cancer terlebih dahulu. Ada seorang saint idiot yang bernama Deathmask, biasanya dipanggil DM, yang tinggal di sana. Jadi ketika melewati kuilnya, agak sulit untuk menghindarinya.

**DM** : mau melihat koleksi wajah mayatku?

**Aiolia** : ehm… tidak, terima kasih.

Dia sekelas denganku di pelajaran olahraga, dan dia selalu menggunakan bahasa yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Contohnya, ketika dia mau ke kamar kecil.

**DM** : jus! Juuus!

**Goldies** : ?

Kami sudah cukup mengenal DM, namun para guru sepertinya belum mengerti.

**Bu Hera** :(datang sambil membawa jus jeruk berlogo "HI-C"). Baiklah nak… ASTAGANAGA!

Hari ini mungkin aku akan pergi ke kuil Aries atas keinginanku sendiri, karena kak Aiolos dan band-nya sedang berlatih di ruang bawah tanah.

Band kak Aiolos sangat kacau, dan aku tidak pernah betah berada di rumah saat mereka sedang bermain musik. Satu lagi, mereka selalu menyetel speakernya dengan volume MAXIMUM, dan membuat aku pusing tujuh keliling.

Band-nya diberi nama "LOADED DIAPER"atau "POPOK BERISI". Hanya saja mereka salah mengejanya menjadi "LODED DIPER" di mobil van kakakku.

Kalian pasti salah mengira mereka mengejanya seperti itu supaya tampak keren atau semacamnya. Namun, aku berani taruhan jika kalian bilang ke kak Aiolos bagaimana cara mengeja "LOADED DIAPER" yang benar, kakakku pasti kaget.

**Jumat**

Hari ini di sekolah, mereka mengumumkan pemilihan anggota OSIS akan segera dilakukan. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pada OSIS. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku sadar bahwa terpilih menjadi bendahara dapat mengubah total posisiku di sekolah.

**Marin** : kami, para pemandu sorak, sudah capek naik bis yang sama dengan anggota musik yang norak ke tempat pertandingan.

**Aiolia** : hmm… coba kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan…

**Aiolia** : (datang sambil membawa limousin)

**Marin** : waooooo…

Dan yang lebih baik lagi…

**Aldebaran** : kami, para atlet, membutuhkan alat pompa untuk mengisi satu-satunya bola yang kami punya.

**Aiolia** : yahhhhh… maaf. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian.

Tak seorang pun berpikir untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai bendahara karena yang dipedulikan hanya posisi-posisi tinggi seperti Ketua dan Wakil Ketua. Jadi, kurasa jika aku mendaftarkan diri besok, jabatan bendahara pasti akan menjadi milikku.

**Senin **

Hari ini, aku memasukkan namaku ke daftar calon bendahara. Malangnya, ada seorang marina bernama Siren Sorrento yang juga mendaftarkan diri sebagai bendahara, dan dia betul-betul jago bermain musik. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat membetulkan benda-benda yang ada hubungannya dengan listrik. Jadi, sepertinya ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku mendapat gagasan memakai poster untuk mempromosikan diri menjadi bendahara. Lalu aku pergi ke kuilnya Mu untuk memintanya pergi menemaniku membeli bahan untuk membuat poster.

**Selasa **

Aku membawa poster-posterku ke sekolah hari ini. Harus kuakui, mereka nampak bagus dan mengagumkan.

-Poster 1 :

**KALIAN INGIN SIREN SORRENTO MENJADI BENDAHARA KALIAN?**

**Thetis** : hei! Kau menjatuhkan semua uang kami. Dasar bodoh!

**Sorrento** : eehh… (sambil memunguti uang yang jatuh)

-Poster 2

**APAKAH KALIAN MASIH INGAT KEJADIAN DI KELAS DUA SAAT SIREN SORRENTO MEMILIKI KUTU DI RAMBUTNYA?**

**Sorrento** : gatal… gatal… (sambil garuk-garuk kepala)

**KALIAN BENAR-BENAR INGIN DIA MENYENTUH UANG KALIAN?**

Aku mulai menggantung poster-posterku saat aku tiba. Namun baru tiga menit, wakil kepala sekolah, Bu Eris, melihatnya.

Bu Eris mengatakan aku tidak boleh menulis "cerita bohongan" tentang calon lain. Aku memberi tahu Bu Eris bahwa masalah kutu rambut itu benar-benar terjadi, dan seluruh sekolah hampir ditutup karenanya.

Namun, dia tetap mencopot semua posterku. Jadi, hari ini Siren Sorrento membagi-bagikan lollipop untuk membeli suara, sementara poster-posterku meringkuk di dasar tempat sampah Bu Eris. Sepertinya karir politikku secara resmi berhenti sampai di sini…

To Be Contiuned…

Aku nulis apa lagi yaa?

Sampe pegel ngetiknya… sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~XD


End file.
